Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Prophecy
by draco6812
Summary: AU Harry Potter is alone, Sirius is dead, and Harry is about to hear the true Prophecy. H/HG/LL
1. Chapter 1

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

**I do not own Harry potter**

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Prophecy**

By:

Draco6812

Chapter 1

"Nooooooo!" Harry screamed as he sat bolt up right in bed. The boy looked around him sweating, confused, and alone for the tenth time in seven days. He had the same nightmare every time he fell asleep. He felt helpless as he watched his Godfather slip in to the Vail, again.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Harry sobbed.

The boy sat with his knees drawn up and cried. That was his routine; for the last seven days he had done the same thing. He screamed, woke, cried, and slept. He hadn't got out of bed at all. The day he had returned to #4 Privet Drive, he walked slowly to his room, lay on his bed and dreamed.

The boy with the lightning bolt scar had been happy until the event that currently plagued his mind occurred. He was so sure that Voldemort had captured Sirius; he raced off to the Department of Mysteries without hesitation.

His friends went with him ready to fight. There had been the voice of reason; his best friend, Hermione Granger, trying to tell him that it was a trap, but he was so sure it was real. He should have listened…he had led his friends into a trap. Sirius hadn't been beaten and tortured. Instead the Death Eaters were waiting on them. They fought with everything they had and were holding their on, but they were getting hurt and tired.

The Order had showed up and the fight started to go their way when it happened. Sirius was fighting with Bella, his cousin, and appeared to be winning when a curse hit him driving him backward and into the Vail. Time slowed down for Harry, he watched in horror as Sirius floated away.

Later that night, Dumbledore had told him that damn prophecy, something about Voldemort marking him as his equal, that he had to kill or be killed, cause the two of them couldn't be here at the same time.

"Yeah right," Harry smirked.

Harry screamed again, this time not in pain, but in anger. Why must everything he loved be taken away?

As he screamed, something started to happen within him, His Emerald eyes began to glow. His whole body began to vibrate; the house shook with the force of an earthquake.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT FREAK!" shouted Vernon.

"Come on Dudley, this time we wont stop."

Vernon and Dudley raced up the steps as fast as their enormous bodies would let them, freaks be damned. This time they were going to kill him.

As the two entered the door of the smallest bedroom they were not prepared for what they saw. Harry was glowing and he was hovering about a foot off the floor.

They gaped at the sight before them, but before they could move a bright brilliant light exploded from his body. They would have been blinded for life had either of them survived the force in which they hit the wall behind them.

Petunia was sobbing and afraid. She would have screamed had she had time but the house vaporized around her.

The Authorities were baffled, because the house was gone and a large black crater remained. That though wasn't the problem, none of the houses around it were touched, and all that remained was a mint green cupboard door.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat in his office with a knowing smile on his face; his plan had worked perfectly. Sirius was no longer around to influence his weapon. It had been too easy; he had Snape open the pathway to Harry and Voldemort's connection under the guise of helping the boy. He then just had to plant the suggestion in Peter's head to get the Dark Lord to lure Potter to the ministry. He knew there was a chance of someone getting killed and he had hoped that by the time he got there Sirius would already be dead. However, the old dog was doing better than he had thought, but as usual he had to take matters into his own hands. Cloaked and standing slightly behind Bella, he was able to take his time and line up his shot. One bludging hex to the chest at the right moment and Bingo it was done. Sirius fell right through the Veil; maybe if he had waited just a second later he could have gotten that filthy werewolf too. He was good at that Muggle game billiards after all, even without magic.<p>

If the world only knew whom the real Dark Lord was. His days with Grindewald were fun; he had groomed him all to well. The wizarding world had understood that Grindewald was the famous Herman Göring, but they had never realized that he himself had been Adolf Hitler.

Then later he had carefully molded Tom in to the current monster he was, but Tom had gotten too careless and that spell had backfired on him somehow. Sure he had told the Potter boy that his mother's "Love" had saved him, but he tended to believe that it was the small crack that had appeared in the tip of Tom's wand. Although he didn't know for sure, after all he was in the Master bedroom pleasuring himself with that fiery redheaded Mudblood. The screams Harry had really heard that night was for a different reason. Just a simple mind spell and the child would think it was her trying to help him.

Now that old Tom had come back he would use his new toy to defeat him, then he would make Harry Potter the new Dark Lord puppet. Simple really just keep taking everything he cared for away and the boy would do what he wanted him to.

"Well this coming year it will have to be one or two of those Blood Traitor Weasleys. Although I don't think it will be the girl, not yet anyway. There is just something about a redhead." Albus contemplated.

"I guess it will have to be Molly and that waste of space son of hers Ron. Let's see Tom can kill Molly and I will prepare a devastating Quidditch accident. Right in front of Harry." Dumbledore mused.

Albus sat staring out the window thinking of how gruesome he could make the accident, when Fawkes burst into flame.

"Ruddy bird, forth time this year you've done that." Albus grumbled.

As the old man stood to check on the bird, his office began to shake. He stumbled and reached for his desk, missed and fell behind the huge piece of furniture just as all the devices he had monitoring Harry Potter exploded.

* * *

><p>Ron woke late, and lazily got up to head down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Ginny sat at the table hoping to be finished eating before her brother came down. He sat down and began heaping food onto his plate. The usual morning meal for the family consisted of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, pancakes, porridge, pumpkin juice, and coffee. Ron tucked in for a hardy meal and spoke, " 'Ey 'inny 'ere 'ou 'onig?"<p>

"For the love of Merlin Ron will you please stop doing that, chew first, swallow, then speak" Ginny yelled.

"And just look at that plate, I mean if mum didn't have to feed you we might be rich" she yelled.

As Ron opened his mouth to speak the entire house began to shake violently, Molly screamed from the yard as the house looked as if it were about to fall over from all the shaking.

Ron and Ginny barely made it out of the house as it came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk trying to read her favorite book, <span>"Hogwarts: A History"<span>, but she couldn't see thru the tears. She was worried and confused. Professor Dumbledore had told her not to write to or contact Harry in any way. She knew he would be having a hard time and couldn't understand why the Headmaster had told her to leave him alone…when she was young she had lost several animals to death and being the overprotective parents' she had they had taken her to grief counseling and the first thing the doctor had told her was she needed to talk about her loss.

She had made up her mind she was going to write him a letter. She just had to figure out how to get it to him. She pulled out a pen and paper and started to write:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sitting here trying to figure out why the Headmaster doesn't want me to contact you this summer when I know perfectly well you will need to talk to some one. When some one suffers a loss it is very important for them to be able to get their feeling out in the open so they can better deal with them. _

_Harry we have been friends since first year when you saved my life. I know it was you and Ron that came into the girls' bathroom that night, but I also know that if it weren't for you Ron would have never bothered to help me. Harry you have been there for me through everything. Harry I want to help you but I don't know what to do. _

_As I write this letter I have no idea of how to get it to you. I was thinking of sending it Muggle style, but would your Uncle give it to you?_

_I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few days and I have started to realize a few things that I think you need to know. After the past two years I have figured out that Ron will never be anything other than a friend to me, back in third year when we had the blow up about the broom both you and Ron stopped taking to me. At the time I was really upset and spent hours at Hagrid's cabin crying and if truth were told it was you not talking to me that hurt the most_. _Harry I think I may have started having feelings for you._

_I know what's going through your head right now too, you are thinking something along the lines of " it might ruin our friendship or but I cant do that to Ron…well Ron had his chance and instead of making the most of it he didn't even try…I thought after the Yule Ball incident in fourth year he might pluck up the courage and at least say something. I waited all last year and he did even hint he was interested. _

_Well I have rambled on long enough and totally got off track, but its how I feel Harry I guess it's the best example of how to open up to someone I have told you everything Harry and I want you to be able to open up to me. If you want to talk I promise I will always listen._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Just as Hermione was finishing up the letter she looked up and saw Hedwig fly in and land on the perch she had bought last year for her.

'Hi girl you are just in time I just completed a letter for Harry. Do you want to take it to him for me?" she said.

Hermione tied the letter to the snow owl's leg and Hedwig just hung her head.

Hermione looked at the bird and was about to speak when her attention was drawn to the TV in the background.

**Breaking News Alert: Number #4 Privet Drive was completely destroyed just moments ago. Of the four current residents it is unknown what has happened to them, as there is nothing left where the house used to be. As you can see behind me, the only thing left is and old green cupboard door. We will keep you up dated to the current news as it comes available.**

Hermione just looked at the TV in denial. She slowly turned around and looked at the owl that had remained motionless.

"Where is he, Hedwig? Please tell me you can find him?" she sobbed.

As she looked at the bird she thought she understood. Hedwig didn't know where Harry was either and she looked scared.

* * *

><p>Griphook sat at his desk working on the paperwork he had been assigned for the morning when he felt the pressure of the Ancients, but that couldn't be right that magic hadn't been used in a thousand years.<p>

His door was opened and in the doorway stood two goblins, Ragnok and the Elder. Their heads were slightly bowed and for them that was not normal.

"He has been freed, you know what to do. He is at the Manor and he is unconscious." Ragnok said softly.

Griphook stood, bowed, and Apparated away.

The Elder raised his head and spoke softly, " Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a soft pop bowing deeply, " You called for Dobby sir?"

"Dobby, it is time. He needs her…and bring the bird she has something he needs." The Elder said quietly

"Yes, Wise One!" and Dobby popped away.

* * *

><p>Voldemort let out a scream and fell from his throne gasping for air. Peter stood and rushed to his side. Just as he reached his masters side and placed a hand on the Dark Lords arm to help him back to his seat. He too screamed and passed out. The Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion. He-Who-must-not-be-name was sweating uncontrollably and was in pain but it was no ordinary pain this was a pain deep within his soul. After a few moments of struggling he passed out. When the Dark Lord passed out all the Death Eaters succumbed to the same ailment. Little did he know the Anchors he had so diligently made were destroyed. Including the one on Dumbledore finger.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood slowly and looked around at the carnage that was his office. He looked down at his left arm, what had been black from the ring, had been blown off from the elbow down. The ring had exploded at the same time as the rest of the items in his once neat office. He found the ring and looked at it and the stone in the center, the real treasure, was split in two. Dumbledore turned the stone over three times in his hand and nothing. The Hallows were destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom sat quietly as he did every week during the summer. He was softly talking to his parents telling them about Harry and being able to help him at the Ministry. He explained how Sirius had fallen through the Veil. His crush on Susan and that he thought that she liked him as well. A single tear ran down his face, he had been coming here every week till he was eleven and then every week during the summer for the last five years. He had begged, cussed, cried, and prayed that something would change. But to his great sorrow nothing ever did. He finally stood as his Gran walked in and told him it was time to go. He turned to leave hugging the only person that understood, when the miracle happened…both his parents moaned.<p>

* * *

><p>read &amp; review please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore stood slowly and surveyed the damage of his office. He was a very lucky wizard; if he hadn't slipped he would have been hurt very badly. Just as he had started looking around he heard a loud crack behind him.

"Albus, we warned you and now it's too late. Ragnok said

Albus sighed, "What are you talking about goblin? I don't really have time for this."

"You know the prophecy, must we go through this?" The goblin said.

"The prophecy? I just told Harry about it a few weeks ago: how did you hear about it?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Not that fake dribble you made up to suit your on ends Albus? The other one! The real one." Ragnok was starting to get upset.

"What are you talking about Ragnok? I know of no other prophecies concerning young Harry." Albus said with a smirk.

"Albus why are you doing this again?" The Elder asked. Neither of the two in the office had heard the Elder pop in.

"You know very well what we are talking about. You yourself made the prophecy 30 years ago." Ragnok said.

"Oh that, that was just rubbish from a night of too much drinking" Albus sighed.

"It was not and you know it old man!" Ragnok was really losing his patience with the old fool.

"Enough! I would love to continue this little chat, but I have to go check on young Harry. Something has happened to my monitors and I need to make sure he is still there." Said Albus.

"Good luck with that." Ragnok chucked.

"What was that?" Albus asked as he turned to see that the two goblins had just popped out of his office.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

"Gran, did they just moan?" Neville asked slowly.

"I…I think they did Neville." His Grandmother stuttered.

"YOU THERE GET ME A MEDI-WIZARD…. AND HURRY" Gran ordered.

A moment later, the Medi-wizard walked in.

Neville told the young man what he had heard just moments before.

"Are you sure he wasn't hearing things Mrs. Longbottom?" Asked the Medi-wizard.

"I heard them too damnit, now do something" she said with authority.

"Ok ma'am we'll check the scans." The Medi-wizard sighed.

As the Medi-wizard scanned the two prone bodies with his wand, he scratched his head and looked puzzled.

"What?" the elder Longbottom asked.

"Well it would appear that for a period of about 30 seconds they both had normal brain functions. But they have both reverted back to the previous levels." He said.

"It's almost like something woke them up and then they went back to sleep." He murmured.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Ron stood up and looked around him as he wiped the dust off himself and Ginny. His Mother was still screaming as the Aurors apparated around them.

"Molly what happened?" Asked Kingsley

"I…I don't know, one minute it was here the next…" she sobbed.

"Ron, Ginny are you alright? Does anything hurt? Asked Tonks.

"No, we are ok; thank Merlin. Bloody Hell! What happened?" He asked as Ginny cried.

"All we know is some kind of magical explosion happened and we were alerted to the wards falling here and rushed right over." Tonks said.

"Yeah what ever it was, was felt all over Britain." Kingsley added.

"Has anyone checked on Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"And Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well, I guess you will hear it sooner or later but Harry's house was completely destroyed. There were no signs of any survivors." Said Kingsley

"I guess they will find the bodies in the rubble, huh?" Asked Molly.

"Well that's just it, there is no rubble the house is completely gone. There is just a giant crater where the house once stood." Said Tonks.

Unseen by the two Aurors, suddenly there was a gleam in the eyes of the three Weasleys. You could already see plans being made to get a hold of the vault with the Potter name on it. Since Harry was the last of the Potters they were sure Dumbledore would be able to get it.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Harry sat up slowly; his head felt like a Bludger had hit him. As he looked around he was in a room that look almost like the Gryffindor common room. It had a large fireplace along the center of the wall, and a couch with a red carpet in front of it. Books lined the wall to his right and several different weapons racks lined the wall on the left. Beside the fireplace was a door with a strange looking crest on it. Hedwig flew over from the perch in the other corner and landed beside him and held out her leg.

"Hello girl, I don't know where we are so I don't have a treat for you." He said as he removed the letter from her leg. Hedwig just moved closer to him and nuzzled her head into his chest. He scratched her head as he looked at the letter.

As he read the letter his eyes got wide and he stared at the paper with amazement. A couple of the lines on the page stood out as he wondered if this was a dream. The two lines of the letter that stood out the most to Harry were.

_After the past two years I have figured out that Ron will never be anything other than a friend to me. _

"Yeah I agree with you there, Hermione. Although some say opposites attract the two of you are too far apart for it to work." He said to no one in particular.

_Harry I think I may have started having feelings for you. _

Harry knew how he had felt about this, he had known from the moment he saw her at the Yule Ball. That night she had screamed at Ron and told him to have the courage to ask her out. So he had done the honorable thing and tried to bury his feelings and move on but it hadn't worked he knew how he felt for his best friend but wasn't going to ruin what the three of them had.

"Hermione, you will never know how long I have wanted to tell you that as well." He said out loud.

"Tell me what Harry?" Hermione asked softly, as she stepped out of the shadows behind him.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

"What in the name of Grindewald wassss that?" mumbled Voldemort. He had regained consciousness and looked around to find his Death Eaters all out cold. A few of them began to stir slowly as he sat back down on his throne. He would never tell his minions, but he was very weak at this moment. It was a good thing that he had woke before any of the others, to not have done so would have been a weakness to them and he did not want any of them to know just how bad he had been shaken.

"My Lord, what was that?" asked Bella from the floor as she slowly stood.

"CRUICO!" screamed the Dark Lord. "I want answerssss, find out what that wassss or you will all pay"

Bella screamed and twisted on the floor as the others ran from the room he held the cruse for a few minutes then released it.

"Bella ssssend Wormtail back in here assss you leave." Ordered Voldemort.

Voldemort had a feeling that Dumbledore might know something about this. He had a mission for the rat.

"Wormtail, go to Hogwartssss and find out what the old fool knowssss of thissss, and Peter you had better not fail me again." His voice was low as he gave the rat his orders

"Yes master, I will not fail you." The rat said as he bowed.

"Oh and Wormtail…CRUICO… if you fail me I will turn you over to the werewolf."

Peter shuddered as he left because he knew his master didn't mean Grayback.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

"Daddy, it has begun…I think they will need me soon." Luna said with a slight tilt of her head.

"That's good Tulip, I guess you have to help them then." Xeno said with a roll of his eyes.

"Daddy I'm serious, Mother came to me last night and told that they would need my help." Said Luna.

"Did she now? Then I guess you know what you need to do." Xeno said

"Yes Daddy and the first thing she told me to do, was to drop the act around them. She said that Harry could see through it anyway." Luna told her father.

"Well then, I guess that makes things different doesn't it? Do you need a copy of the cipher?" Xeno asked.

"Not really seeing as how I wrote the new one." Luna laughed.

What only a select few knew was that the fantasy filled news paper known as _The Quibbler_ was in fact a cleverly developed encoded news letter for certain member of the Order of the Phoenix. Luna's mother had developed it during the last war. Luna had recently changed the cipher so even fewer people knew what the paper actually said. And so far only two people knew the new code.

"So when are you leaving?" Xeno asked.

"As soon as we finish up the list of people who will get the new code." Luna said.

"Ok I guess we can start from the top. First on the list is Albus Dumb-" Xeno started.

"No! Mother specifically told me not to give him one for some reason." Luna interrupted.

"Ok how about Arthur and Molly?" Xeno ask.

"Arthur is ok but we have to send him a note and ask him to not show it to Molly" Luna said.

"Father there are some things that Mother told me that makes these precautions necessary." Luna stated.

"Ok dear I guess your Mother knows best." Xeno relented.

" Yes, I know Father" Luna said.

"How about Remus?" Xeno asked.

"Yes, he will need one and so will the twins. They have always supported Harry and will not fail him." Luna said.

"Neville, Bill, and Charlie will need one as well." She stated.

"We are only going to give them to Harry's core group right now, and no father Ron and Ginny are not to get one either." She stated flatly.

"Hmmm that is very interesting." Xeno said thoughtfully.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Albus apparated to a secluded spot on Privet Drive and walked to where the house had once stood. His eyes bulged as he surveyed what was left of the house. He walked down into the crater and shifted the door to the side and gazed at the wand that lay broken on the ground. To the muggles it just looked like a broken piece of wood. The old man knew better as he looked at what was left of Harry's wand. A broken wand wasn't new in his world but this one looked different as he picked it up. Not only was it broke it was burnt and from the looks of it, it was burnt from the inside out. As Dumbledore climbed out of the crater he did not see the two sets of eyes watching him closely. Although each set was watching for different reasons.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Remus watched from the shadows, as Dumbledore climbed out of the hole that used to be Harry's house, a tear made its way down the werewolf's face. He had failed again, first James and Lily, then Sirius, and now Harry. He was the last one left, if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted…no needed to find and kill Pettigrew he would just walk right into the pack and end it all.

Yes, Grayback would gladly help him there.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Across the crater Wormtail watched the old man apparate away. The rat knew Dumbledore was headed back to the castle. He would wait and follow him back. Suddenly he saw movement across the way and spotted Remus standing at the edge staring at it with tears running down his face. What would make the werewolf cry? Two words came to mind…

"Harry Potter!"

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Ragnok sat as his desk and looked over at the Elder and watched him as he read the parchment again and again. He knew the old man wasn't looking for the prophecy to change. They knew who the players were but how they fit he wasn't sure.

He handed the document to Ragnok and sighed.

Ragnok read the prophecy again….

_**He with power greater that the four approaches Born into love and raised by hate**_

_**As a youth he will be controlled and bound by manipulation **_

_**Betrayed by greed and lust**_

_**Protected by loyalty and love**_

_**Freed by death and released by anger**_

_**Marked for all to see by one of his enemies lied to by the other**_

_**He with power greater than the four approaches **_

"Ok I know all but one of the people in the prophecy.

Controlled and bound is Dumbledore.

Greed has to be the Weasley boy and lust the sister.

Love is them and loyalty could be a number of people.

Freed was the godfather although he doesn't know that yet.

Anger is pretty self-explanatory and has already happened.

Marked by Riddle of course." Said the Elder

"Yes I see what you are saying. Who is Harry's most loyal supporter?" Ragnok mused.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

The house elves were in a fit. Something was happening in the wizarding world and they didn't know what to do. They knew things were getting bad but didn't know what to do about it. One house elf in particular was beside himself, and could not be consoled.

"Dobby you is needing to get to work now!" Winky yelled.

"I can't help Harry Potter sir! He needs his Dobby and I can't help him," cried Dobby.

_Fear not Dobby your time will come, you are the most loyal and you will help him as you have done before._

The elves were all silent. Winky was the first to speak.

"The castle is speaking to Dobby, but the castle has not spoke in a very long time…Dobby what is you be doing that the castle speaks to you?" Winky asked with her hands on her hips.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Unbeknownst to the teachers, the Hogwarts ghost were in a meeting of the utmost importance.

They had convened after the right after Hogwarts herself had spoke to the house elf.

"We all know She spoke to him Baron, you don't have to keep saying it." Said Sir Nick.

"Yes but She spoke to a house elf, 800 years and Her first words are to a bloody _elf_!" Steamed the Bloody Baron.

"He is not just any elf Baron, he is _his_ elf." Said Helena.

"Yes I know but still an elf, scandalous." Said the Slytherin ghost.

"Ahh but what do we do about it? You know he will be the target of all the evil that now walks these halls." Said the Friar.

Nick perked up at hearing this question.

"Shall we ask Her what to do? She will know how to protect him." Asked the Gryffindor ghost.

They all agreed and it was suggested that since it was Nick's idea he got to ask.

"My Lady Hogwarts will you speak to us?" asked Nick

_You will house the three of them in the Founders wing place them in Godric's quarters. And one bed will do. I will instruct the elves to place their trunks in the quarter when they get here._

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

read and review…I need feedback please

.


	3. Chapter 3

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_Enclosed you will find the key to the new you-know-what. We had to change it due to some eyes that no longer need to see. You will get more details when the new issue comes out. If you use the old key it will say one thing, with the new one it reads differently._

_Now on a personal note, FEAR NOT! That which you fear that you have lost, is not, it has just been moved. I know you have been worried and or blaming yourself, but let me tell you this: HE IS ALIVE! For reasons I cant tell you now, please keep this information to yourself. Pardon the pun Professor but there is a wolf in sheep's clothing among us. You are the only one that I have given this secret to, please keep it that way. _

_Do not send a reply to this post, by the time you receive it I will have already gone to join them, yes them he is not alone. He needs people he can trust around him now, although we both know that you can be trusted, it is unsafe for you to know where he is right now. Professor there is no easy way to tell you this, but you are being followed. Please be careful and protect yourself and those whom you "love"._

_Luna_

Remus sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. It had been a long trying day. He sat and stared at the weird looking owl with the crossed eyes.

"_Was everything about that girl weird?"_ Remus thought.

"So Harry is alive, thank Merlin." He mumbled to himself.

Remus summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, opened it, and took a long swallow from the bottle before summoning a glass. Sometimes it was best to just get drunk. Harry was safe and he was being followed. But by whom? And that last line:

_Please be careful and protect yourself and those whom you "love"._

How did she know? He had just figured it out himself a few months ago. They had only been dating a few weeks. This proves it; there is more to that girl than anyone knows. He would have to trust Luna and bide his time. First things first though, he would have to find out who was following him.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Kingsley looked at his partner with a weird expression. They had just left The Burrow after taking the report. Arthur and the rest of the family had appeared and they were rummaging through the rubble that was once their home. It would take a couple of hours and a few construction wizards to get the house back up.

"Tonks, did that seem right to you?" He asked.

"No Shack, it didn't, I mean the three of them were not that broken up about Harry being gone. Arthur and the twins freaked out when I told them but the others? It was really strange." Tonks said.

"And Ron made a good point, someone needs to check on Hermione." Said Kingsley.

"Yeah and did you notice when we told them about Harry, Ron totally forgot about her, Hey we need to swing by headquarters and pick up Remus. He, uh, knows where she lives. We will need to get him to check on her." Tonks said.

"I know where she lives Tonks but yeah we can swing by and grab Remus. You can't hide it you know, at least not from me, how long have we been partners now?" Kingsley chuckled.

"I know you want to check on him. I flooed my wife right before we left and she's ok." Kingsley said.

"Shack, what do you think happened?" asked Tonks. "I know it was some kind of magical backlash but what would have caused this much damage? I mean the entire house is gone. And from the looks of it, the wave knocked over the Burrow." Tonks stated.

"I don't know right off hand Tonks, but what was even stranger is the fact that it would appear that the wave passed right through the Lovegood's place. Their house is in about the same shape condition wise as the Burrow, so you would thing it would have been knocked over as well. It almost looks like the Burrow was targeted for some reason." Kingsley stated flatly.

"Yeah I know it was weird, but do you think Harry could have done this? And if so why would he?" Tonks asked.

"Well partner that would be the Million Galleon question wouldn't it. I will tell you this, if it was Harry, he is a lot stronger than Dumbledore believes. I mean I have never seen anything like this." Kingsley said.

"Yeah me neither Shack. Now you said something about going by headquarters and then checking on Grainger?" Tonks chuckled.

"Hey that first part was your idea." Kingsley said as they turned and disappeared.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Ragnok sighed, " I will assume that it is time to read the will is it not? I also think it is time we un-seal the other one as well. Dumbledore had no right to seal it in the first place. The first one will allow us to read the second one without the old fools interference."

"We will speak to young Potter first Ragnok, with the power he now posses he could destroy Dumbledore with just a thought. So we have to prepare him ahead of time." The Elder said.

"You are correct Elder as always, pity though, I would love to see the old man's face as Potter destroyed him." Ragnok chuckled.

"Now, the other Heir is on her way so we should expect her any minute now. We will send for Merlin's Heir soon. The Ritual should be done as soon as possible so we can protect them and train the three that he needs most. We are living in glorious days my son, we shall have blood on our swords soon." The Elder stated.

"I would have blood on my sword now if you would allow it! I have stood back and watched for too long and I really hate having to wait." Ragnok growled.

"I know my son but we have to wait for him to ask and it is his destiny to fulfill the Prophecy, not ours" The Elder said with a goblin grin.

"Yes father I know, but you have not seen what I have. The pain he has endured would have killed others of his kind. The boy was made to suffer far more than should be allowed of any creature. Then he goes and befriends others of other races without a second thought. When I sent Dobby to him, he accepted him as a friend. Then he freed the poor elf on his own. Right clever of the boy I might say, to use his own sock was rather ingenious." Ragnok said

"Father I just have one question before we speak with the young man, do we teach him in the old ways or do we use the crystal?" Ragnok asked.

"I wish we had the time to teach him in the old ways but with things going as they are we don't have the time. We will have to use the crystal, but once we do he will know all our secrets. You do know what this means do you not?" The Elder asked.

"Yes father it means he will be my brother. I have though of this for a long time and have looked into his heart. If any wizard were worthy it would be him." Ragnok said.

"Son, the battle with the Basilisk at the age of twelve alone would make him worthy, the rest of the young man's qualities make him a boon to us." The Elder chuckled.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Voldemort sat, eyes closed, fingers steepled, lost deep in thought as Wormtail entered the throne room and knelt.

"My Lord, I have news! It would appear that the Potter brat is dead!"

"How sssso Wormtail?" Voldemort asked without opening his eyes.

"I followed Dumbledore to Privet Drive and found that the entire house was gone. He then picked up a wand, looked at it strangely, and left." Wormtail reported.

"And thisssss lead you to believe that Potter wassss dead?" the Dark Lord asked.

"No, my Lord, it was the wolf, he was standing looking where the house had been and was crying." Wormtail said hurriedly.

" I understand your logic, now leave me and have everyone return in an hour I will give my orderssss then." Voldemort ordered.

Peter left the inner chamber and breath a sigh of relief. Bella was leaning against the wall waiting to be summoned and asked.

"Wormtail, what did the Dark Lord want you to check on?"

"He sent me to follow Dumbledore to see if I could find out what that energy was this morning. It would seem that young Harry Potter is dead." Pettigrew said coldly.

"Are you sure? This would be a great victory for our Lord if it were true. I must go to him." Bella cackled happily.

"Bella, he said for us to leave him for an hour and then return, and not a moment sooner." Wormtail warned.

Voldemort stared at the wall in front of him, an evil grin formed on his snake like lips and he muttered to himself.

"Yessss, now is the time, you will no longer be allowed to hide yoursssselvesss from the world."

An hour later the inner circle had assembled in the throne room and waited for the Dark Lord to return.

"Wormtail hasss reported that Potter isss dead. If thisssss were true it would be a great day for ussss…however it would ssseem that Wormtail did not sssee his body, therefore we will not assssume that he isss dead." Voldemort hissed.

"Now assss for my new orderssss, for far too long sssome of my followersss have hidden them ssselvesss in the sssshadowesss. One would think they were assshamed of me. From thisssss day forward all who ssserve me ssshall take my mark. If they do not want the mark then they ssshall die. Ssstart with Umbridge, ssshe did well thisssss year. Now leave me, oh and Wormtail.

CRUICO…never give me unverified information …" Voldemort hissed.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Neville sat at home thinking of the best way to handle his grandmother. He knew he needed a new wand but how was he going to convince her of that. He was more than honored that he was using his fathers wand but it just didn't work right for him. Harry had told him last year that he needed his own but he had been too afraid of his Gran to say anything.

"Gran we need to talk if you don't mind?"

"What is it Neville I'm busy." She growled.

"Gran, I need a new wand. I love using Dad's wand but it just doesn't suit me. I can cast low-level spells with it but it just doesn't feel right. There is also the chance that I could break it at school and I really wouldn't like that, would you?" Neville said rather quickly.

"Neville, slow down I agree with you. We should have gotten you one at the start of your second year. I am an old woman Neville and sometimes my memory goes. I was following a really old family custom. Where in Longbottom's always carried their father's wand for their first year and then they would get their own. It just slipped my mind son." Gran said looking fondly at the young man in front of her.

"Gran you aren't getting that old. You're still a spring chicken in my book." Neville teased. "Can I floo over to Diagon Ally and go see Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes you can Neville; do you need a few Galleons a new wand cost seven Galleons you know?" she asked while stroking his hair.

"No ma'am I have enough to get it and a few other things I might want." He told her. "I'll be back soon."

Neville hadn't said anything about what had happened earlier because he didn't want to get his or his Gran's hopes up any more.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

"Mione, where did you come from?" Harry asked as he jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"Dobby brought me and Hedwig here while you were still out of it. What happened Harry?" she asked. Leading Harry back to the couch.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair more out of frustration than trying to tame his unruly mop.

"I don't know 'Mione, I was in my room and I started feeling sorry for myself and then I started to get mad. Then I sorta blacked out and woke up here." He said then added. "Where are we any way?"

"I don't know where we are Harry. All I know is I was writing you that letter and trying to figure out how to get it to you when the news report came on. Harry, it said that your house had been destroyed and that there were no bodies found. I was so scared; I thought I had lost you!" She cried.

"Hold on, what do you mean my house was destroyed?" Harry interrupted, jumping up excitedly. Hermione took him by the hand and coaxed him back to he seat, and then continued.

"Well, like I said, when I was writing you that letter I saw a news report that said that your house had been destroyed! That's all I know Harry. Which brings me back to my original question, what did you want to tell me Harry?" She asked biting her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous.

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. He had thought about this hundreds of times. His palms were starting to sweat. He didn't know where to start.

"Mione, its like this. When I saw you at the Yule ball, something changed. I have always known you were a girl but I started seeing you as a woman. I don't want to be what comes between you and Ron, or break up our friendship." Harry was all but mumbling this last sentence.

"Harry, you're mumbling again. I don't see what your so nervous about anyway. It's only me. I mean you've faced a dragon for Merlin's sake. Would you like me to go stand back in the corner so you can get it out? Hermione giggled.

Harry looked deep into her chocolate eyes, and realized just how he felt.

"No, you don't have to do that… Um… Hermione I think I love you. I know it must seem sudden but I have felt this way for a long time." Harry proclaimed looking away suddenly waiting for the worst.

"Just how long Harry?" She asked shyly while looking at him through her hair.

"I dunno really, I guess I have always felt something for you. It started out as protectiveness I guess. I mean in first year I felt this pull to find you and make sure you were safe from the troll. And when I saw you, you just seemed so frightened. I knew I had to do something." Harry glanced to see how she was reacting. She was just staring at him.

"Then there was second year. Hermione seeing you petrified was the most frightened I have ever been. I don't know if anyone has told you this, but I would sit and talk to you everyday. Madam Pomfrey said you couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to you, to let you know that you were still needed and wanted around here. You know?" He said softly.

"She was wrong, I could hear you, I couldn't understand what you were saying of course but I knew you were there. It helped me cope." She admitted.

He turned and took her hands into his. "Third year, what can I say about that one. I still don't know why I sided with Ron about the broom. And then every time I thought of talking to you, Ron would show up and I would somehow forget to find you. Then Hagrid fussed at us and I knew I had to talk to you." Harry moved closer to Hermione.

"Forth year is a story all to its on. I don't know what I would have done had you not believed me about not entering myself. And the help you gave me, Merlin Hermione! I would have died against the Horntail if you hadn't helped me. And about the Ball, I am just sorry I didn't ask you." Harry lowered his head waiting for the bane of all young men. The "Let's just be friends," speech. She had said that she was starting to have feelings but she would want to take it slow.

"I would have said yes Harry. In my letter I said I was starting to have feelings, but if I'm to be honest I would have to say that I have known all along that you are the one for me." She stared deep into his emerald eyes and spoke from her heart.

"Harry I am in love with you too!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Ragnok spoke from the doorway behind them.

************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

Please read and reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had 2 deaths in the family in the last 2 months and didnt have time to update.**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I am so glad to hear the two of you to declare your love for each other. It makes some of the things I need to tell you so much easier." Said Ragnok.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry for a long time, we the goblins have been watching you. Waiting for the day of your awakening, Harry I do not know if you know it or not but you are a very powerful wizard. When you were a child, your parents brought you here because you were having a few problems that they themselves were having trouble handling. You sir, were a very happy baby and were having fun with some accidental magic. Your parents had taken you to the healers at St Mungo's but their healer's core bonds were not holding. We viewed some of your parent's memories and we noticed something unexpected. You were not having "accidental" magic; you sir was controlling it. At about 8 months old, your mom decided that you would have a bedtime, she would put you in bed and when she got back to the living room, you would be there in the floor playing. One day you were missing your "Pa-fo and Mooey", you called them, and they appeared. The funny thing was that you godfather had been in the shower at the time and…." Ragnok chuckled.

"He was naked?' Hermione giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Yes he was, and he was getting ready for an Order meeting. If he were allowed to finish his shower, he would have been late. As it turns out, he was just in time." Ragnok waited.

"You're kidding." Harry asked.

"Yes he appeared at the meeting in his "birthday suit" as the muggles call it."

"Oh Merlin." Hermione laughed.

"So you see, your parents had a problem and asked if we would put a bind on you magic until your eleventh birthday. The block we placed on your magic should have started to wear off on your birthday and slowly faded over 30 days. It should have been completely gone by September 1, 1991. We did some scans on you when we first brought you here, and have found that a second binding was cast over top of ours." Ragnok said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you had and additional block put on your magic and it started to grow and build and build behind the block. Yesterday with the large amount negative emotion you experienced you broke those bonds. Now whereas our blocks, designed to release over time, the amount of power released when the one broke it broke both of them and the release was so great. It destroyed the house known as #4 Privet Dr. and we could feel the shockwave all over Britain. From what we can tell, the second block prevented our blocks from releasing. It almost looks like the second block was designed that way. The thing is we cannot tell who cast the binding because the way the bond broke it destroyed the signature." Ragnok stated.

"So what does all this mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you know what the Merlin scale is?" Ragnok ask.

Harry shook his head and looked toward Hermione.

"The Merlin scale is a numerical scale used to compare a wizard against Merlin. Merlin himself being the median at 1000M." Hermione said in full lecture mode.

"Correct Miss Granger 50,000 points to Gryffindor. Ha ha I always wanted to do that." Ragnok chuckled. "Now for example Dumbledore is currently at 875M whereas Tom Riddle aka Voldemort is slightly lower at 870M." Ragnok said.

"How is this measured, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Well they used to test this on the last day of a students stay at Hogwarts. The purebloods had the test done away with because the half bloods and muggleborns were repeatedly scoring higher than their children were. We at Gringott's have kept the device used to measure this." Ragnok told them. He then turned and waved his hand and a device that looked similar to an archery target appeared in the corner of the room.

"Now we calibrated the devise as Merlin being the median so the scale is set for 0-2000M it has an over power level set at 2500M as a safety limit. As students, your levels should be at approximately 80% of your max level because you have not reached your maturity yet. Miss Granger would you like to go first." Ragnok asked.

"OK." Hermione said as she stood, "What do I do?"

"Concentrate on the target and fire a Stupify at it, and push your magic into it." Ragnok instructed.

Hermione bit her lower lip and fired a stunner directly at the target. Hitting it dead center and a flashing red 660 appeared above the target.

"Very good Miss Granger, at your current level you should reach about 825M at your maturity. Ok Mister Potter your turn." Ragnok said.

"I don't have my wand sir." Harry said.

"That is ok Mister Potter might I suggest this one?" Ragnok reached into a case sitting beside him and handed Harry a wand made of Holly.

Harry stood and faced the target. He took a deep breath and did as Ragnok said and fired his stunner.

The target exploded taking part of the wall with it.

"Oh My!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ragnok stared at the wall with a look of astonishment on his face. He suddenly noticed a slight burnt smell and noticed that the wand in Harry's hand was smoking slightly. "Oh my, is correct Miss Granger. Look at the wand, it seems that young Mister Potter has destroyed Merlin's wand."

"WHAT? Merlin's wand? You mean to say that I just broke Merlin's wand? I am in so much trouble aren't I?" asked Harry.  
>"Not at all Mister Potter, when we put it back into the cabinet in the Ministry no one will ever notice" Ragnok chuckled.<p>

"Ok back to what brought me here in the first place, Mister Potter have you ever read a copy of your parents will? Asked Ragnok.

"No sir, I was told that is was sealed and would be until I reached 17." said Harry.

"Mister Potter. It would appear as if you sir have been lied to yet again. I happen to know that your parent's will was sealed illegally and furthermore I have the original right here if you would like me to execute it." Said Ragnok.

"Yes please." Harry said looking at his shoes.

"Ok Mister Potter we have a few things that need to be done just prior to the reading of your Parents will. You will know what to say when asked. All the people required for a will reading are currently waiting on us in the conference room. I am going to disillusion you and Miss Granger until you need to be seen, please don't make a sound until then." Ragnok said as he waved his hand and both of them faded from sight.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"Now if you two will follow me, and please sit in the chairs directly behind my chair."

The three of them left the room and walked silently down a stone corridor to two large doors that opened as they drew closer. The room was full of wizards and witches that were waiting to find out what had been left to them, some a little more eagerly than others.

"Thank you all for you patience, we are here to hear the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black as recorded me two weeks ago today." Said Ragnok.

"Chief Ragnok I have a letter here from Mister Potter that asks that I be allowed to take control any monies that he might inherit today." Stated Dumbledore.

"Mister Dumbledore there will be no proxies allowed as per Mister Black's wishes, it is with this in mind that I state that any person or persons named in this will that are not present, shall forfeit any monies or titles they may receive. There will be no exceptions." Ragnok said as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Now as I was saying, I will now read the legal Will."

_**I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, shut up Moony, and god like body, stop laughing Moony, do declare this to be my last will and testament do hereby bequeath the following: **_

_**To Remus Lupin, I do leave the sum of 10 Million Galleons, sorry old pal you can't give it back Ha Ha with one provision. **_

_**Stand up, face Dora and kiss her damnit. Enough pining and thinking yourself unworthy you are the greatest man I know.**_

_**To Nymphadora Tonks, Ha Ha can't hex me, first things first. If Moony hasn't kissed you yet then hex him till he does, as an incentive I leave you 10 million Galleons once he kisses you and do hereby reinstate you and your mother to the Black Family.**_

Tonks Grabbed Remus and Kissed him squarely on the lips and held it for a full two minutes. She then grabbed his hand and whispered, _"We have 20 million Galleons soon to be husband."_

Remus just stared at her.

_**To Narcissa Malfoy I do hereby dissolve your marriage to Lucius Malfoy per the contract clause of there being no female child born within fifteen years of the marriage. Furthermore, I do hereby cast you from the Black Family. Ragnok has the documents already signed and filed (something Mother never did apparently) just blasting someone's name from a wall means nothing. Be gone Narcisssa No-Name. **_

"WHAT HOW DARE HE! HE HAS NO RIGHT INTERFERING WITH MY MARRIAGE" screamed Narcissa.

"He has every right he was the Head of the Black Family Miss No Name and you did fail in the production of a female child" replied Ragnok.

"Do not worry Narcissa; we will get our Attorney to stop this" vowed Lucius.

"There is no stopping it sir the papers were singed a month ago" Ragnok said with a chuckle in his voice.

_**To Bellatrix LaStrange, I know you aren't here but I have done the same thing to you, your marriage is void due to no children and I also have cast you from the family. Paperwork is already signed. Now girls here come the good part, bride prices, penalties, and provisos are hereby reclaimed. Somebody wake poor Lucy up because I'M SURE HE JUST PASSED OUT. **_

Indeed Lucius had passed out, as Narcissa woke him Ragnok spoke with an evil grin on his face.

"Sir after all the fines provisions and bride price has been returned you can't afford an Attorney. I will be speaking to the new Lord Black later to find out what we need to do to claim the remaining one hundred thousand galleons you still owe" Lucius passed out again.

_**Now for my last bit of business, Amelia dear let me ask you a question. Who all was in the cottage at Godric's Hollow? Answer James, Lily, and…Harry. Do you remember the magical contract of a godparent? Both Alice and I took these for Harry. With that said you know that I could not have betrayed Harry. Period. Magic would not have allowed it. Ask Harry for a pensive memory of the night of my escape from Hogwarts's and it will show you that Pettigrew is alive. Ragnok will you now cast the ward we discussed? Ok you can come out Harry.**_

_**To Harry James Potter, I do hereby name you Lord Harry James Potter Black, Head of House Black. As Lord Black you are hereby emancipated and can call for the reading of your parents will. As of the time of the reading of this will you bequeath is worth approximately 40 billion Galleons. Have fun Pup.**_

_**Signed Lord Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Witnessed by Chief Ragnok**_

_**Witnessed by Xeno Lovegood**_

_**Witnessed by Augusta Longbottom**_

"Harry would you like for me to read your parents will?" Asked Ragnok

"I object that will was sealed by the Wizengamot" shouted Dumbledore. "The will is currently in the Department of Mysteries, and you cannot go and get it."

"Shut up you old fool, I happen to know where all five official copies are, one of which you have been trying to open for years now, you will never break a goblin seal so give it up" stated Ragnok.

"Now the question is to you Lord Black" Ragnok said as he looked at Harry.

I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby request that the seal be broken and the Will of Lord and Lady Potter be read as the last scion of the House Potter" Harry said with amazement on his face.

Ragnok bowed and replied, "As you wish Lord Black."

Ragnok broke the seal and began to read.

_**I, Lord**_ _**James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind (because of Lily of course) and perfect body (Lily said so Padfoot) do hereby bequeath everything I own to Lady Lily Potter. If we are both dead then everything goes to our only son Harry James Potter. I also bestow the title of Lord of the House Potter to Harry. Also to Harry I pass the titles of Lord Gryffindor, heir of Merlin and the title of Lord Pendragon, **_

_**Harry, son please know that your mother and I love you very much, If we are not there please know we are watching over you and will be proud of you for the man you will become.**_

_**As suggested we are adding that because we are under the Fidelius Charm we are naming Peter Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper and Albus Dumbledore as the caster. If any questions arise ask them as they are the only two that know this. As of the signing of this will your net worth shall be approximately 145 Billion Galleons. If it has been more than one year between our death and the reading of this will I hereby do request a full audit of all funds due my heir. And discrepancies are to be prosecuted per Goblin law.**_

_**Signed Lord James Charlus Potter**_

_**Witnessed Chief Ragnok **_

_**Witnessed Alice Jane Longbottom nee Bones**_

_**Witnessed Sirius Orion Black**_

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW SIRIUS WASN'T THE SECRET KEEPER AND YOU STILL ALLOWED HIM TO GO TO THAT HELL HOLE." Harry screamed.

"Harry do not raise your voice to me I am still your Headmaster and deserve respect." Albus snapped.

"Respect is earned Headmaster and I just lost all respect I ever had for you" Harry said coldly.

"Harry those are dark words please don't let yourself be pulled away from the light by false methods." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

"False methods? Are you trying to suggest that my parents, whom are dead by the way, are liars?" fumed Harry.

"Harry, that is not the will that I witnessed when you were born and I think it might be a fake" said Dumbledore rubbing his forehead with fake concern.

"You are right Albus, this will was signed on October 30, 1981 at 3:25 PM and might I add it was signed and witnessed with a blood quill. That makes this the legal will of the Potters and will stand up to any court in the land." Ragnok said.

Ragnok stood and ask Harry to follow him to sign some papers and left Dumbledore quietly thinking of a way to regain control of Harry when a thought hit him.

_Ahhh, thank Merlin for the Pureblood Lord Law. If he doesn't fulfill it by the time he turns sixteen in July he loses his titles. And he has to fulfill four of them._

A large smile slowly crept onto Dumbledore's face.


	5. Chapter 5

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

"Lord Potter-Black, did you understand all of the will and what it means?" asked Ragnok.

"No sir, all I understood is I'm bloody rich, if my math is right I have over 185 billion gallons." Harry said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black, that means you are as you said it 'bloody rich' but you have a lot more than 185 billion gallons. The Potter balance was 145 billion on the date they signed the will. Your parents made wise investments and that number has been growing steadily for the last 15 years at a rate of 4.5% increase annually plus the 40 billion from the Black estate. That means you are now worth just over 360.6 billion. And that makes you the richest person on the planet. With the addition of the title of Lord Black that means you are now eligible for a special account manager that I would like to recommend." Ragnok said.

"OK sir, who is that, and would they, be available? And could you just call me Harry all that Lord Potter-Black stuff has me feeling old" Harry asked.

"Only if you will call me Ragnok and per your questions, that would be me and yes I am available." Ragnok chuckled. "I would just be the overseer Harry, your family account has a team of goblins that work to give you maximum returns each year. Any questions so far?"

"Just one at the moment sir, does the goblin known as Griphook have anything to do with my accounts?" Harry asked.

"The goblin known as Griphook is my brother and no he is not a member of your financial team, why do you ask? Ragnok asked.

"Griphook was the first goblin I ever met and I would like him as a member of my team, he showed me respect and I would like to show him the same." Harry said.

"Ok Harry, it is done. Now for the hard part as you know there are rules and regulation set up by the Ministry that are supposed to be in place to protect and serve Wizard-kind not all those laws are just and a few are downright archaic. As of today you sir are subject to one of those laws put in place to protect bloodlines. I have a feeling after I tell you; you and Miss Granger may wish to speak privately. But be warned as of right now there is no way around it." Ragnok said in a subdued tone.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be in deep thought as she was biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yes Harry but I think I know what Ragnok is talking about. You are talking about the Pureblood Lord Law aren't you sir."

"Yes Miss Granger I am. Would you like to explain it to Lord Potter-Black?" Ragnok asked.

"Harry the Pureblood Lord Law states that all Head of Houses must take a wife to continue the bloodline and that wife must be a pureblood witch. In other words you and I could never marry I would have to be what is called a concubine." Hermione said as she bowed her head and silently wept.

Harry just stared and was about to violently object when Ragnok chuckled.

"Miss Granger, what was Lady Potter?" Ragnok asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up with the realization. "She was muggle-born, how did they do that?"

"Although the Ministry claims that the wife must be a pureblood the actual law allows the house to determine the blood status of the wife. The House of Potter did not stipulate a required blood status and therefore Miss Granger you are qualified to be Lady Potter. That being said the thing that you two need to discuss is the fact that Lord Potter needs to take a Lady Black. If the House of Black had not specifically required a pureblood as Lady Black then you could have fulfilled both family lines by simply giving birth to two sons, but with that requirement Lord Black must take a second pureblood wife. I will tell you that I have a young lady in mind and she is here and willing to marry Lord Potter-Black but I will allow the two of you to talk. Once you have made your decision ring the bell on the desk and I will return and introduce you to her." Ragnok stood bowed and left the room.

"Mione, I will give up the title of Lord Black before I would ask you to do something like that." Harry said.

"No Harry, we cannot do that either, think about it, who would become the next Lord Black if you gave it up? Draco Malfoy would that's who. And then as Lord Black he would have so much more money to give to Voldemort. No Harry, I have come to the realization that being with you means that I have to be able to accept things that I normally wouldn't consider. I will tell you this, though, Harry and it may be quite a shock for you. I am not opposed to having a woman in our bed. I did some light exploring this year and had planned on doing a little bit more in the next year so I don't think it would be too much of a hard ship to do this for you, as long as we both agreed to who the Lady Black would be." Hermione said bashfully.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that Miss Hermione Granger had a kinky side? I knew there was a reason I liked you. So are we agreed then we will see who Ragnok has in mind then start the search for the next Lady Black if we don't like her?" Harry asked.

"Yes but I will tell you this It will Not be Ginny Weasley." Hermione declared. "She isn't interested in Harry Potter; she only has eyes for The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Always looking out for me huh Mione?" Harry said as he reached for the little bell and rang it. "But yes, I agree with that one, there is just something off about Ginny."

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

The chamber that Ragnok entered was in total chaos, the occupants were yelling at the top of their lungs over the injustice that they believed had been thrust upon them.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and the room was met with total silence. Each head turned slowly and waited for him to speak. The first words out of his mouth would have far reaching effects that caused a series of events that would leave the wizarding world turned upside down for years to come.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been tried as per goblin law, and you have been found guilty for the crimes of theft, presenting false documents as to the wishes of our largest account holder, tampering with the will of our largest account holders, lying to the leader of the goblin nation. Do you wish to launch an appeal?" Ragnok said.

"You have no right to accuse me of any crime goblin as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock I am immune to prosecution. Now I demand you allow me to speak with Mister Potter immediately." Dumbledore grumbled.

"Let the record show that the accused refused the opportunity for an appeal thus admitting guilt. Dumbledore let me remind you sir that you are standing on goblin soil and as per treaty of Longtooth the Mighty dated March 3, 1657 you are subject to the laws and punishment of the goblin nation. In other words all your titles and accolades mean nothing here. You will be placed in our holding cells until I can pass sentence on you." Ragnok said as he heard the bell he had left with Harry.

"Fawkes!" Albus cried.

"Your bird cannot save you Dumbledore; the ward that Sirius asked me to raise during the will reading was an Anti-Phoenix ward. Seems young Sirius knew of your fondness of calling the bird for your dramatic exits. Oh yeah by the way I have taken the liberty to remove the Slave Bond you placed on the young bird and were it in the power of goblin law I would also be charging you with that as well. Now if you will excuse me I must return to Lord Potter-Black, take him away." Ragnok turned and left the room as six heavily armed goblins escorted Dumbledore from the room.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

"What have you decided Harry?" Ragnok asked as he entered the room.

"We have decided to look for The Lady Black and start by seeing your recommendation." Harry said.

"Very good Harry." Ragnok waved his hand and the door slowly opened revealing Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Yes she will be the next Lady Black!" yelled Hermione.

"Well that answers that question doesn't it Ragnok, as well as another one I had there Hermione." Harry chuckled.

Hermione blushed and grinned. Luna looked as if her face were going to split she was smiling so brightly.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

"Ok, we have 4 weeks to brew the new potions and they need to be perfect. Ginny I want you to add an additional potion to both yours and Harry's potion. A lust potion to Harry's and a fertility potion to yours, you need to get pregnant as soon as you can." Molly said while deep in thought.

"What about Herms, I can add the same two to hers as well, once she is knocked up with my child she will be forced to marry me." Ron demanded.

"Not right now Ron those potions are expensive, we need Harry's money before we can afford the additional supplies. That's why I want to get Ginny pregnant first." Molly said with the tone sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Mom have you seen Harry's hair brush anywhere? I could have sworn I just laid it on the table a minute ago." Ginny asked looking under the table.

"Ginny you have to find that brush it's the only hairs we have of Harry." Molly scolded.

"GINNY DO YOU HAVE HERMIONE'S HAIR BRUSH?" Ron yelled from the stairs.

While the Weasley's franticly searched #12 Grimmauld Place neither one of them heard the faint pop as the little elf, holding the two missing hairbrushes as well as every single hair ever shed in that house by Harry and Hermione, disappeared.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP******************

"Now Harry I want you to come with me for a minute and let the ladies chat a little. We need to go get something very important." Ragnok said as he ushered Harry to the door. "Ladies we will be back in about 30 minutes, if you need something like food or drink, ring the little bell and someone will get it for you."

Harry let Ragnok lead him out of the room and followed him down the hall to the next door on the right. When Harry entered he was overwhelmed at the ornate carvings and gold trim all over the room. In the center of the room sat a beautiful mahogany desk deep in color and intricately carved. Ragnok saw Harry's eyes widen as he took in the desk.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was a gift from two very special friends, they hand carved it right here in this office. Harry, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes it is, and no ask away Ragnok I trust you completely." Harry said.

"You don't know much about your parents do you Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"No sir, I don't. I have asked repeatedly but no one will tell me anything. I mean I talked to Remus Lupin back in third year and he told me a few things but never really said much, it was like he wanted to but something stopped him. Then when Sirius and I would talk he would always steer the conversation to something else. I mean all he ever would talk about was pranks he and my dad would pull, but never anything personal." Harry said.

"How about the Dursley's did they ever tell you about the Evans?" Ragnok asked.

"No sir, I haven't been told anything about them. I always assumed they had died with everyone telling me that Petunia was the only blood relative I have." Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that both of your mother's parents are alive and well, the reason I bring this up is that your grandfather is a wood wright and your father and he bonded by learning his trade. This desk was carved by your father and Sirius Black; they completed it about a month before your parents went into hiding. Harry, it may surprise you to learn that the Potters have always been what is known as Friends of the Goblin. It is a high honor to be known as such and it also offers protection to you and your soon to be family. If we had more time I would take you into our mines for a few years and teach you the ways of the Goblins just as I did your father. However, we have to do it a faster way, if you would like?" Ragnok asked.

"I would be honored Ragnok." Harry said.

"There is one catch though Harry if we teach you this way it will be complete, in other words all our family secrets. Doing it this way Harry, you would become my brother, only the family head can use this method and as such my father would perform it and that would make you his son." Ragnok said while watching Harry intently.

"Ragnok I don't know what to say, is this something that you want? And what about Griphook how would he feel about it? He is after all your brother." Harry said

"Harry if I did not agree to this and want it as well I would not have brought it up. Griphook is pleased and eager for you to accept. Do you remember the second time you met him?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"So does he, Harry you remembered his name! That may not seem like much to you but wizards don't treat non-humans as anything other than servants. For a Wizard to remember a Goblins name is of the utmost respect to us. Then you go and offer him the highest promotion a Goblin can receive. Harry I think I can say that we all want this. It is totally up to you." Ragnok said.

"Well all I can say is when do we start brother." Harry smiled.

There was a pop behind Harry and he turned around to see the oldest Goblin he had ever seen, not that he had seen a lot of them anyway.

"Harry, please kneel and remain perfectly still, I am going to place this crystal against your forehead and it will do two things; it will give you all our memories and it will heal your body." The Elder said.

Harry knelt and The Elder placed the crystal on his forehead and Harry closed his eyes and received the greatest gift ever, so far anyway.

Harry stood after several minutes and was clearly four inches taller and about 2 stones heavier. The first thing he noticed was he didn't need his glasses anymore.

"Thank you Father, may your enemies blood stain my sword." Harry said with conviction. He tossed the glasses in the bin.


	6. Chapter 6

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Severus Snape was worried. He did not like the way Dumbledore was treating the son of his beloved and he was getting tired of constantly having to pretend he did not like the boy. He had secretly enjoyed the way Harry had constantly gotten over on the Death Eater's spawn. Severus and Draco had sat for hours and discussed the need for Draco to appear to hate Potter. He had to goad him into controlled fights; it would not do for young Harry to go up against the older Slytherins. Yes, he and James had been bitter enemies during school but they had secretly buried the proverbial hatchet, well… over a couple bottles of Firewhisky and a fistfight. Damn, James had an awesome right hook, and him having what Remus called and abnormally large nose it was an easy target.

Lily had patched them both up and the hexed them both for acting like boys when they were supposed to be men as she had put it.

"What can you tell me of your father's plan Draco?" Severus asked.

"Well Sir, so far it's a two part plan. I am supposed to find a way to get some of the Death Eaters in to the castle and secondly I am to kill Dumbledore." Draco said with a smirk.

"They think a sixth year student is going to be able to kill a wizard that the Dark Lord himself has been trying for years to unsuccessfully do. They must think a lot of you young dragon." Snape said with amusement in his eyes.

"No, you and I both know it's a suicide mission, my real part in the plan is the way into the school after that they don't care if I live or die, My mother will be contacting you to ask for an unbreakable vow to aid me when the time comes. The Dark Lord just wants the old fool out of the way and figures you would be in the best position to do this." Draco said.

"Oooook, well how are you supposed to get them into the school? Maybe I can help you come up with a plan to subvert their plans." Snape said.

"There is an old cabinet in the come and go room. It has a match in Borgan and Burkes'. You are supposed to be able to step into one of them and be transported into the other one, no matter how far apart they are. The one here is broken and they want me to fix it." Draco sighed.

"Ahhh I know of this cabinet, it is called a Vanishing Cabinet and it's not technically broken. One of the Runes on it has been altered slightly. Back when I was a student here, one of them stood in the Marauder's dorm room and the second was set up at James Potter's home. Back in my third year, Lily Evans and I found out about the so-called pranksters and we snuck into their dorm and altered the runes on it. I guess one of the house elves must have moved that one and someone stole the one at the Potter's home." Snape smirked.

"Well can you fix it and what are we gonna do about it, I don't want a bunch of Death Eaters running around the school." Draco asked.

"Let's give this some thought, Draco, first I can fix it, it would take about thirty seconds. What we need to do is figure out where we want the Death Eaters to end up when they come through." Severus said.

"How about the south pole let them freeze a while before they get back." Draco chuckled.

"That, while humorous, would not be to our benefit young dragon; they would come back and the Dark Lord would know of your treachery. What I had in mind was a little more permanent. But the question is where to send them? We can add a rune to the cabinet to disarm them as they come through but where do we want them to end up?" Severus pondered.

"I've got it, the Mariana Trench! Its eight miles below sea level. And it would crush anyone that stepped out of the cabinet. We send the one in the "come and go" room to the bottom of the trench and tell them it is all set." Snape chuckled.

"And we can add an enlargement rune on the inside of the cabinets and get them all at once, because something tells me that when the door opens, the second cabinet will be crushed." Draco said.

"The problem is going to be opening the second door, at that pressure the door will not open even with a blasting hex." Snape pondered.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

Albus Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump, Chief Wizard and Order of Merlin: First Class holder was screwed. He was sitting in a cell in the bowels of Gringott's and no one could help him, he had been relying on Fawkes to save him when he called, but there had been a problem with that plan. Those damn goblins put up that blasted ward and that ruddy bird had gone through a forced burning day when he hit the ward. He just hoped that his spy inside the bank could help him out. It took a lot to get the goblin to work with him; the creatures would do anything for profit. All he had to do was show the goblin how he could make a profit with the funds from the Potter's vault and he would help him out, but the audit the Will had called for would cause a problem if the money were not put back. He needed to get a message to his spy to put the money back until the audit was done, if no money were missing then he would be free and clear.

"Ahhh Griphook my friend, I am glad to see you, can you get me out of here? You need to put the Potter money back into the vault until this audit is over." Said Dumbledore

"Dumbledore my friend I have some bad news for you. First, I never removed any money from the Potter vaults so the audits are not a problem, second, my brother knows all about your attempt to get me to steal for you. He is my brother after all and goblin magic is a little different from your wizard magic, you need a spell to read minds, we do not, goblin-kin are what some call a collective consciousness. We know what members of our family know, when you came to me and asked me to spy for you and steal from the Potter's vault, Ragnok knew and told me to go along with part of your plan. We felt as long as you thought you had an out, you would not put up much of a fight when we finally got you here." Griphook said.

"But Ragnok said I had been charged with theft, if you didn't take the Potter money, then what did I steal? Thus you have no right to hold me." Dumbledore said smugly.

"Dumbledore let me explain a little about the goblin mentality. To a goblin everything is used for profit, for example your beard, to you it is just that a beard, to us it is a tool to make money; we would cut it, clean it, and then weave a hat out of it. We would then sell it as a hat made from the great Albus Dumbledore's hair, thus we would be able to charge 10 times more just because it had your name on it. What did you steal you ask? Why Harry Potter of course, when you sent your agent to Godric's Hollow and took the child away from his rightful owner, one Sirius Black, you stole from him. You then placed the child in a home that he should have had no contact with at all. You then started a publishing company selling books of the adventures of the young Potter, without his or his legal guardian's permission. We have confiscated those funds and placed them into the Potter vaults by the way. So you see sir, you are a thief by goblin law at least." Griphook said.

Griphook closed his eyes and got a look of fury on his face. Dumbledore was about to speak when Griphook raised his hand and Dumbledore was slammed against the back wall of his cell.

"Dumbledore for what you have done your death will take weeks, hopefully longer. My brother just preformed the _gladiack_ ritual bringing young mister Potter into our family and I now have all of his memories. You left that young man in that hell for 10 years and you had him go back there every summer. You sir, shall never see the light of day again. If your Ministry tries to get you back, we will go to war.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

"Hermione, can I ask you a question? How did you get into Gryffindor?" Luna ask.

"Well to be honest I ask the hat to put me there. I had read all the books with information on Harry Potter and found out that his parents were both in that house. I felt the need to be in the same house as he was I can't explain it. The hat thought it was funny the way I had my reasoning already thought out and ready to do "battle" to be in the same house he was. I grew up always being the smartest in class, I knew in Ravenclaw I would be just another brain. I will admit that I am rather spoiled when it comes to academics. I have to be the best and in Gryffindor, I would stand out. There was also another less honorable reason; it can be summed up in two words, Cho Chang. I happened across her and her clique, she came across as a snob and I really didn't want to be anywhere near her. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes, so to me they were out. Why?" Hermione ask.

"Ok I can understand that, the reason I ask is I have it on good authority that you have a magical ancestor, you see I have a confession to make to you. I am the Heir of Hufflepuff. I ask the hat not to put me in Hufflepuff because I knew I wouldn't fit in there. I have a hard time in Ravenclaw because I'm different but it would have been a lot worst with the 'Puffs. They value loyalty above all others and although it's an excellent trait, loyalty for the sake of loyalty rather defeats the value of it. Do you know why so many 'Puffs believed the fraud Lockhart. He was a Hufflepuff. They knew he was lying but he was a 'Puff so the supported him. Heck, I read every one of his books before the term and I knew he was a fraud. The dates did not work out. In three of his books, he was supposed to be in three different places on the same day. Each place was well out of apparition range." Luna said.

Hermione blushed like a ripe tomato as she recalled her reactions to the smiling professor. "Well in my defense I was 12 and he was a published author. Fiction or not, he wrote books and that made me admire him. Although I later found out he didn't even write them, he used a ghostwriter then obliviated them. The man wouldn't share credit with anyone." Hermione stated.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

"Darkness, it's away dark here, I have been here for so long the dark is now comfortable. I can't even see the hand in front of my face it is so dark. I miss them yes, but I don't remember who they are. I know I should remember, but all I know is "them". I used to know who they were, but now. They are important to me but I don't remember why. The darkness won't tell me." A bright flash of light suddenly filled the space. And faded to a point in the far distance. "Where did that light come from and where did it go? Maybe I should go see what it is."

"Silence, it's always quiet here, I have been here for so long the silence is now comfortable. I can't even hear my own voice. I miss them yes, but I don't remember who they are, but now. I know I should remember but all I know is "them". They are important to me but I don't remember why. The silence won't tell me." A loud scream rent the air then faded to a distant low buzzing melody. "What was that? It sounded like a voice maybe I should go in that direction."

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

Ron sat on the couch in the sitting room at number 12 and was bored. Harry and Hermione was supposed to be here any day now and he was growing impatient. Ron and Ginny had found some hair in the rooms they had shared with the two of them. And had the potions all ready, now all they needed were the vic…subjects to show up. Ron had found a black hair on the floor under Harry's bed and Ginny had found one of Hermione's in the shower drain. What neither had realized was the hair Ron found was actually a red hair that was dirty, and Ginny had found a red hair while it was wet. Ron's hair looked black while Ginny's looked dark brown. The potion they were using was a lot more controlling than the normal love potion; it was made with the hairs of the anchor-person added toward the beginning of the brewing process and the thrall's hairs added at the end. They had found the hairs at just the right time and now the potions were ready and just waiting to be slipped into their juice. The potion would ensure that the thralls craved sex and would stop at nothing to bed the anchor-person.

Ron, Ginny, or Molly did not see the small elf as he collected samples of the potions to be "found" in their trunks later.

*****************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP********* *********

The castle waited, just a little longer and her masters would be home. Once she got them inside her walls, nothing or no one would harm them again. September the first could not get here fast enough for her.


End file.
